


To Save A Mind

by 19agbrown



Series: To Save A Mind [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Character Death, Crazy Harry, Cruciatus, Dementors, Hostage Situations, Mild Language, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Prisoner Harry Potter, Slurs, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19agbrown/pseuds/19agbrown
Summary: In the aftermath of the Dementor attack at the beginning of the 5th book, Harry does something that drastically changes the outcome of the story. He takes a walk, where an ex-Death Eater notorious for his torture technique is waiting for him. How will Harry deal with the aftermath of such an event?I really suck at summaries... so maybe you should just read it... :-)





	1. Just A Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :-)

Chapter 1: Just A walk

 

Uncle Vernon was deflating like an old tire.

"But Petunia, dear---"

Aunt Petunia ignored him. She turned to Harry.

"You're to stay in your room," she said. "You're not to leave the house. Now get to bed."

Harry didn't move.

"Who was that howler from?"

"Don't ask questions," Aunt Petunia snapped.

"Are you in touch with wizards?"

"I told you to get to bed!"

"What did it mean? Remember the last what?"

"Go to bed!"

"How come---?"

"YOU HEARD YOUR AUNT, NOW GET TO BED!"

Harry left the kitchen, but he didn't go to bed, and he didn't stay in the house. Harry had so many things buzzing like millions of little confusing honey bees around and around his brain, that even if he HAD been tired, sleep would simply not have been possible. So, instead of turning left and climbing up the stairs, Harry turned right and walked out the front door.

Even Harry could admit that this was probably a bad idea, but when he couldn't stop thinking, taking a walk always helped. And besides, taking a walk had never actually hurt anyone, right? Right?

So, he walked. He walked down Privet Drive, he walked down Wisteria Walk, cautiously glancing down the alleyway where the dementor attack had taken place. He cut over to Magnolia Road and stomped passed the creaky playground. He walked passed many darkened alleyways and quiet buildings until he reached the outer edge of the warehouse district.

Harry sighed. Perhaps tonight wasn't the best night to go sit on the docks by the river, but the river was calming. And right now, calm was something that Harry certainly needed. So, ignoring the edgy feeling in his gut, Harry made his slow way towards the old docks.

When Harry reached the docks, he quietly sat with his sneakered feet dangling above the murky water. The way the stars reflected in the dark water kind of reminded Harry of how the Black Lake was like a mirror for the northern sky above Hogwarts. Harry smiled for a moment at the thought of Hogwarts, until the events of the previous school year came crashing down around him.

From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada kedavra!"

A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes.

Cedric was--- No. Harry would not go there. He COULDN'T go there. Harry wiped at his moistened eyes as he slowly clambered to his feet. This had been enough calming for one night.

Harry was almost out of the warehouse district when he heard a noise from down an alleyway to his left. Despite his better judgement, Harry slowly crept towards the alleyway. When he reached the mouth of the alleyway, Harry drew his wand. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use it.

"Who's there!?" Harry yelled nervously, hoping that there would be no response, and that he had just imagined the noise, or that it had simply been made by an alley cat. But those hopes were soon dashed. There was a response. It came in the form of a red spell that struck Harry square in the chest, accompanied by deep, ringing laughter. Harry really should learn to avoid alleyways.


	2. Sorayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the fact that there is probably a lot of misspelling in this chapter...

Chapter 2: Sorayo

 

 

 

In the wizarding world, there were terrible people. This much is made clear by the very existence of Lord Voldemort, Gellert Grindelwald, Lucius Malfoy, and even, to a degree, Argus Filch. But a thing that we all tend to forget is that not all monsters kill, and not all atrocities go punished.

When we think of a monster, we may think of Fenrir Greyback, or Golomath, but not all monsters are, in fact, monsters, and some monsters can be human. When you think of Lord Voldemort, you think of the lives he's taken. When you think of Gellert Grindelwald, you think of just what he was willing to do "for the greater good". When you think of Lucius Malfoy, you think of his mistreatment of Dobby the house elf and the lives he took under Lord Voldemort’s orders. When you think of Argus Filch, you think of the foul way he treats the students of Hogwarts.

But what exactly do you think of when you think of Anthony Sorayo? For many in the wizarding world, they think of his fondness for the curse known as Crucio. For his ex-wife, she remembers the abuse of their young daughter, Katlynn. For his son Matthew, he thinks of his fondness for liquor, and how hard he hit when drunk. For Molly Weasley, she remembers the terrible day that he tortured a 3-year-old George for crying in Diagon Alley.

For Albus Dumbledore, he thinks of the many students that he hexed and tortured while attending Hogwarts. For Sirius Black, he remembers the day that his godfather tortured him for being sorted into Gryffindor. And for Lord Voldemort, he thinks of one of his most faithful and trusted Death Eaters.

At the height of Lord Voldemort's power, Anthony Sorayo was Voldemort's second-in-command, as well as Voldemort's top torture specialist. You see, Anthony had this particular set of gifts, gifts which allowed him to somehow always know the method of torture that would most affect his victims.

But when Lord Voldemort fell at the hands of Harry Potter, Sorayo lost his job security, and his position of power. Whenever a Death Eater had been wavering or weak Voldemort had sent Sorayo in to teach the lesson through torturing a member of said Death Eater's family. Because of this, all of Sorayo's fellow Death Eaters began hunting him after the fall from power.

Sorayo has been in hiding ever since, and when his beloved Dark Lord returned, Sorayo did not appear back at his side. For he knew that the others would surely slaughter him as soon as the Dark Lord's back was turned. For this, Sorayo hated the one responsible.

Harry Potter. If possible, Sorayo hated Potter even more than the Dark Lord ever has. And so, Sorayo began to concoct a plan to exact revenge on the young Potter. He would find where the boy resides, lie in wait for him, kidnap him, and use his gifts to drive the cursed youngling off the deep end.

Sorayo was, for lack of a better word, addicted to torturing, so during his years of hiding, he had amassed more than 40 captives, and held them back at his estate. It was a sport for him to see if he could drive them insane. If they were still sane after 10 years, they were given a gold collar, and became his lieutenants. He had 2 of those at present. At whatever point they went mad, they were presented with a black collar and moved out to the barn with the other crazies. At present, he had 34 attack dogs in the barn, and then 3 non-mad captives that hadn't hit the decade mark yet. Sorayo was really looking forward to being able to present Potter with a black collar.

When Sorayo learned that Harry Potter had lived in Little Whinging, well... he recognized the opportunity that had just presented itself for what it was, a chance at REVENGE. Sorayo had sent his male lieutenant, Gordon to find out Harry's schedule, and places that he often went. Gordon had reported that Potter spent a lot of time in the warehouse district to get away from his muggle relatives, and so Sorayo had picked a place on Potter's usual route, and decided to lie in wait there.

Sorayo smiled when he saw Potter approaching. This would be great. In his haste to get his wand out, Sorayo accidentally bumped into a trash can. "Oops." he breathed. But the boy didn't leave, on the contrary, the idiot walked TOWARDS where Sorayo was hiding! And people said that he was intelligent!

Sorayo noted that Harry's wand-hand was shaking and marveled at the supposed bravery of a Gryffindor. Ha! He'd always told Sirius and Regulus what true cowards Gryffindors were!

"Who's there!?" Potter asked the alley at large. Sorayo nearly laughed at this boy's stupidity. THIS was the boy who had defeated the Dark Lord 4 TIMES!?! Ha! The Dark Lord must be losing his touch! The boy DID ask a question though, and after all, it was impolite to leave a question unanswered.

"Stupify!" thought Sorayo. Sorayo involuntarily laughed as the spell formed. The brilliant red silhouette of the stunner plowed through the air and slammed into Potter's chest. The quarry was secured! Ha! Take that Voldy! Your ex-second-in-command captured Potter! And now, the REAL fun begins. "Crucio!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up soon! :-)


	3. Sorayo Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Gordon, and Sorayo arrive at their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to get this up, I experienced some technical difficulties, which completely erased the 20 chapters I had typed up from my computer. The good news is, the rough draft of the series was on paper, so I'm not starting completely from scratch. The bad news is, I wrote the rough draft when I was 15, so there are some continuity errors and such. I'm going to have to re-type the chapters that have not yet been posted, and edit them at the same time so that they go with what has already been posted. Chapters 3 and 4 are already re-typed, and I am posting both today to make up for the fact that there was a month between postings...

Chapter 3: Sorayo Manor

 

After what felt like hours, the strange man lifted the curse, and pressed a red button on a remote with a tan, a yellow, a brown, a grey, a white, and, of course, a red button. Seconds later, a red-haired man appeared with a flash of white light in the alleyway. "Yes Lord Sorayo?" the younger man asked.  
Lord Sorayo turned to look at the red-head. "Gordon. You'll get to have rack time with the twins tonight. We've caught Harry Potter." Gordon nodded solemnly. "That's... very good master."   
Lord Sorayo turned back to Harry. "You're in for Hell, boy." Then he pointed at where Harry was still panting on the ground. "Gordon, take him back to the manor." Gordon knelt down on the rocky pavement, and as he did so, Harry heard the jingling of chains. Looking to the side, Harry saw silver shackles on Gordon's ankles.  
So this man was a prisoner. Did that mean that Harry was a prisoner now? Gordon picked Harry up and turned to Lord Sorayo. "Ready to comply master." he said robotically.  
Lord Sorayo smirked, and pressed the white button on his strange remote. From the emerald eye of the serpent necklace around his neck emanated a blinding white light. When the light cleared, the 3 males were on the rolling dead lawn of a black granite mansion.   
Harry gaped at the enormous black house, but then began to panic when Gordon began to carry him towards the towering walnut front doors. "Stop struggling." Gordon whispered. Harry simply struggled harder. "Fat chance!" was his reply. Gordon growled and threw Harry on the ground.  
"I tried to give you a warning to maybe make your miserable life a little easier, but you didn't listen, and that's your problem." Gordon said far too calmly. Harry had just enough time to register a mad glint in the red-head's eyes before a wand was leveled at his chest. "Crucio!"   
Harry writhed and screamed on the ground as Lord Sorayo looked at Gordon proudly. "Make that a promotion to Second!" Lord Sorayo called above Harry's pained screams.   
Harry laid on the ground panting when Gordon lifted the curse. When Gordon picked Harry up and carried him into the house, he was still panting.   
When they entered the dark foyer, a blonde woman of about 30 years with a golden collar that matched Gordon's was standing next to a carpeted grand staircase. "Martha. Have Dawson and the wonder twins line up." Lord Sorayo ordered the woman. Martha nodded.  
Martha yelled up the stairs, "Fall in!" seconds later, Harry could hear thundering footsteps echoing from floors above, with an underlying jingling of chains.  
When the 3 figures appeared, Harry could see that they each were adorned with shackles that were very similar to the ones Gordon wore. The 3 formed into a neat line at the bottom of the stairs, then Gordon dropped Harry, and he and Martha joined the line next to an Asian boy of about 20.  
Lord Sorayo frowned down at Harry with anger and hatred lingering in his eyes. Harry briefly wondered what he'd done to warrant such feelings, but then was sufficiently distracted by the boot in his rib cage. Harry gasped in pain, and just managed to avoid a scream.  
Lord Sorayo paced slowly back and forth in between Harry and the other 5. Then he began to speak. "This is Harry James Potter. He is 15 years old, and he is the reason that you were all taken from your homes and families." Lord Sorayo paused and smirked at the glares his 5 dearest pets were shooting at Harry. Then he continued.   
"You see, without Harry stopping my employer, Lord Voldemort would have gladly provided me with victims. But since young Mr. Potter stopped him, he could not, and I had to vent onto someone didn't I?" Lord Sorayo chuckled at the horror-struck look on Harry's face.  
Lord Sorayo clapped. "Now, let's introduce him to his new house mates, shall we? Ok Harry, pay attention. That lovely brunette girl on the end there is Cassie Louise Wrangler. She is a former muggle, age 23. She is also just a little bit homicidal, you can ask her 14 roommates if you ever find the bodies!" Lord Sorayo laughed.  
"The handsome brunette devil next to her is Chance Lancaster Wrangler, her twin brother. He was a quiet mudblood who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before he and his twin sister "ran away" just before his 4th year. He is a sick little devil, and I wouldn't fall asleep with him in the room if I were you... you can go ask his 2 roommates who killed themselves why." Lord Sorayo laughed again.  
"The eggroll next to him is Dawson Jian Chang. Heart of gold, that one. Never used to scream. Dawson is 19 years old, and already almost Lieutenant material. Well... if it wasn't for his defect he would be anyway. He's a squib. His parents had just signed him up to work in the filing room at the Ministry when I snatched him up 5 years ago while his baby sister was boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time." Harry looked at this boy sadly. With how much he looked like Cho, it wasn't hard to figure out who his baby sister was.  
"You've already met the ginger. Gordon Dwayne Xavier. 35 years old, and he's been with me for 22 of 'em. He's the only sane one left that's been with me since before the fall. He's got a good many former roommates out in the barn. In fact, he's even got a 12-year-old son out there, and we got sent a blooming Hogwarts letter for him last year. Now how about that! Too bad the lad was mad by age 7..."  
"And that gorgeous blonde vision of beauty is Martha Anne Tiffany McGonagall. Took her 2 weeks after the fall when she visited Hogsmeade in her 6th year. You probably know her mother! Martha was the daughter of Daniel and Minerva McGonagall. Her dear ol' dad died of a heart attack 4 months after I took her, and her 13-year-old brother, Maverick Thomas Bryan McGonagall, died just 2 months after that in a Quidditch match refereed by Syble Trelawney, and the best part is, the old fraud had predicted a safe game before hand! Last match she refed to my knowledge... " Lord Sorayo laughed. "Minny's whole family gone in less than 6 months! Ha! No less than the old bat deserved!" Lord Sorayo laughed again.  
Harry, despite the considerable pain that he was still in, saw red. He slowly stood up, drew his wand, and- "Crucio!" Gordon yelled. Harry and his wand fell to the floor simultaneously, and he began screaming. Lord Sorayo turned slowly on the spot to smirk at Harry. "Ah... I love the sound of idiot Gryffindor’s being punished for pointless chivalry in the manor. Makes a pretty echo, don't you think?" Harry blacked out from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, and please let me know what you think! Comments are always appreciated! :-)


	4. The Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really all in the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter today, yay! This is actually one of my favorites, looking up the Latin for the original spells was quite fun.

_Chapter 4: The Dark Lord_

      

 

Voldemort tapped his long finger nails on the oak arm of Malfoy's throne-like chair impatiently. Where in the name of Merlin was Rowle? His report was due to be given 2 hours ago!

       He would pay dearly for daring to keep his Lord Voldemort waiting, oh yes he would. Avada Kedavra? An option to be sure, but Lord Voldemort would never have amassed the greatest army in wizarding history had he made a habit of killing valuable subordinates. And, for now at least, Rowle was far too valuable for such an action.

       However, that precious value was dropping by the second. Dolensius? Hmmm... perhaps this cousin to Crucio was appropriate for this occasion. But why the timid cousin? Why not the bold curse itself?

       Yes, maybe Crucio would be a much more deserving punishment for Rowle's foolish insubordination. Rowle had better have a good reason for testing his Lord's nearly non-existent patience. And if not... well. One less Death Eater wasn't a major loss.

       Rowle entered the room panting and obviously terrified. Voldemort shared a tight-lipped smile with Nagini, who was slithering around his ankles. He never got tired of seeing fearful glances cast in his direction. It was somehow... fulfilling.

       The smile vanished in an instant. "What reason do you have for keeping Lord Voldemort waiting Rowle?" Voldemort asked in a bone-chilling voice.

       Rowle gulped as Nagini began slithering up the leg of the chair. God he hated that snake. "My Lord, the Invisibilia Speculatores deployed around Little Whinging have reported that Sorayo is on the move in the area, and he has taken a prisoner."

       Voldemort didn't much care that his old second was taking new captives, and vaguely wondered why Rowle was delivering such trivial information. However, the location intrigued him, and so he replied in an airy hiss, "Who is the new captive?"

       Rowle locked eyes warily with the unpredictable tyrant as he said, "Potter. According to the Invisibilia Speculatores, Potter was out for a walk after our dementor attack, and Sorayo kidnapped him on his way back to the muggles' residence. We do not yet know where he was taken."

       Voldemort hissed, "No, of course you don't, and even if you did, I would have to have a far smarter Death Eater check your work, you idiot. You will recall any and all Invisibilia Speculatores form the Little Whining area, and also call off any that are attempting to track Potter."

       Rowle tilted his head. "If I may ask, my Lord---" "You may not. My reasons for your orders are none of your concern, you insolent blob, and you will NOT think to question me again! Crucio!"

       Rowle's screams echoed around the manor, forcing humans and house elves alike to cover their ears. To Severus Snape, who was standing outside the door, the screams seemed to drag on for far too long to be the result of a simple tardiness punishment. Rowle, the oaf, must've offended the Dark Lord in some way. As usual.

       Rowle laid gasping at Voldemort's feet. "Now," said the evil tyrant in a snake-like voice. "If that is all, you are now dismissed. Do send Severus in on your way out so that I can pass along your most helpful information. I will have HIM track Sorayo, since he has the resources of the trusting old fool at his disposal. You are no longer needed. GET OUT."

       Rowle burst out the dark oak doors of the Malfoys’ drawing room. "He wants you." Rowle muttered to Snape as he hurried away. Snape ducked into the room and bowed his head respectfully.

       "My Lord?" he asked flatly. Voldemort nodded approvingly. "Ah, Severus. I look forward to hearing your report, but first, I have a job for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Chapter 5 will hopefully be posted by Sunday, since I'm trying to get to the next part before my Spring Break ends. It depends on how much my computer cooperates. 
> 
> Original Spell Key:  
>  Dolensius= a cousin spell to Crucio. It basically has the same effect, just without the lasting nerve damage and potential for insanity. Because of this, it is assumed by many wizards that Dolensius is a lesser spell to Crucio, hence why it is not an Unforgivable. 
> 
> Invisibilia Speculatores = Invisible spies made out of pure magic. They have the potential to listen, see, and report, but they do not have any offensive or defensive capabilities. They were deemed illegal by the Ministry in 1842, after it was discovered that several Pureblood families were using them to spy on Ministry meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be posted soon! I wouldn't want to keep y'all in suspense for too long ;-)


End file.
